The Story Of LIttle Yuki
by mistofan101
Summary: What happens when a young kitten is alone in the world with no family or freinds and a strang cat taks her and dous Horrible things, what will happen to her? please read, i hope u will
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Little Yuki

_Authors Intro: There on one cold Autumn morning there was a little poor wight kitten about a month and a ½ old. She was looking in a trash cane in a ally for food. She was all alone in the world. She didn't know her family. She thought they didn't want her. She grew up all by her self sad and lonely. She wanted friends and a family. She herd of the Jellicals from the other street cats but didn't know were they lived. Then one day something happened to her that she will never for get_.

Like every morning Yuki went out to find some food. She went down a dark ally and found some tuna that someone through out and she started to eat it but then she felt like someone or something was watching her. She turned and asked " Is anyone there?" no one answered so she went back to eating. Just as she was about to leave for home a big ginger cat hoped right in front of her. He was Red and Black. Yuki studier when she asked " Who... are... you?" the cat laughed as he said " you don't know who i am? My name is Macavity and you are coming with me little one." Yuki looked puzzled and scared. " What? No I'm not going with you. I'm going home!" Yuki said as she started to run away but then a hundred rats started to attacked her. She tried to get them off but there was to many. About five minutes of fighting the rats she colassped on the ground and lost conscious.

When Yuki work up she was in a strange place. " were am I?" she asked she self. Just then a big light came from the other side of the room. Three cats came in. one was Macavity and the other two were a male and female. They were orange, brown and wight. * What's going to happen to me?* thought Yuki.  
" So little one. What are you thing about?" Asked Mack with an evil grin. " I want to go home." said a very scared Yuki. HAHAHAHAHA laughed Mack. " you two may go." Mack told the other two cats. Then he turned to Yuki and said " your never going to leave. Your going to stay here and work for me."  
Just as he was going out the door Yuki yells " I'm never going to work for you!"

Mack turned to the little kitten and said " Wrong answer little one." and with that he go's to the little kitten and gives her a brutal punishment. When he was satisfied that she learned her lesson he left her. He walked to the other two cats that was waiting for him to come out he said " go clean her up and put her in a cage with no food no water."  
The two cats walked in and saw the little wight kitten in the corner with blood all over her. She was crying and saying not again. She thought it was him coming to hurt her again. The female cat walked over to the kitten and said " It's ok. We wont hurt you." Yuki looked up at her and saw she was with friends. She crawled into the cats lap and said " please don't let him hurt me. Please. " Yuki started to cry again baring her head into the females fur.

The female looked at the male and told Yuki that she would be right back. The two walked onto another part of the room and talked. " What should we do. We can't let him do that to her. She is to young." said the female. " Ok. Tonight when Mack is asleep we will take her to a safe place." said the male. They both agreed and walked over to the little kitten.  
" You will be safe." said the female Yuki was so happy that she was with friends. " My name is Yuki. What is your guys name?" She asked .

**yea i know its a bit short but i hope you like it**

**please revew, i would love it if you would**

**thnxs fror reading it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Here is Ch 2, I think this one came out a lot better then the last one, I hope you like!!!_

My name is Rumpleteazer and this is my mate Mongjerrie. We have to go now but we will be back. "If Mackcavity comes back, don't let him know what we said ok." said teazer as they walked out. Macavity came back to Yuki and had some fun with here and then went to bed. When he was asleep Tezer and Jerry went to were Yuki was. When they were at her door they herd her crying. Tezer opened the door and asked " What's the matter Yuki? What did Mackcavity do to you?" Yuki cleared her throat and said " He hurt me a lot." Teazer couldn't believe that he would do that to such a young kitten. She ran over to her and said " It's ok Yuki. You will be safe in a few minutes. We are going to take you out of here. I need you to get into my bag. ok. That's how we are going to get you out." Yuki noted, got into the bag and they we on there way.

______________

At the junkyard yard every cat and kitten was there. They were all doing there usual thing then they herd a * giggle* then a loud * Shhhh* they all new who that was. Jerry and Taezer came running in. They went to Munkstrap( Protector) who was on the big tier. " Munk can you call a meeting, everyone even Old Deutoronomy ( there leader)?" asked Tazer. Munk noted and went to go get his father Old D.

_____________

Five minutes latter everyone was there. " Ok, can I have your attention?" asked Munkstrap. They went silent. " Ok Mongjerry and Rumpltazer called this meeting so lets give them our attention." the two cats walked up with a the bag that Yuki was in. " Ok, your all probably wondering why I have my bag with me. It's because of a new friend that me and my mate have made. Today Macavity brought a new kitten in and beat her and raped her. We could not let him do that anymore so we brought her here. " Tazer opened her bag and picked up the little kitten by the scruffed of the neck and there was a lot of ( Pore little kitten) she still had a lot of dry blood on her coat. She was barely a wake." Ok, let Jennyannydots ( the kitten caretaker/ Nurse") take care of her tonight and then we will finish this meeting tomorrow morning when this little kitten is awake and clean. Jenny took Yuki to her home in the trunk, cleaned her up and put her to bed.

____________

The next morning Yuki work up and was very scared. * Don't tell Macavity take me back please* she thought to her self. Just then Jenny came back with a little mouse for her. " Why hello little one. Don't be scared. I'm a friend of Teazer and Jerry. Her is a mouse for you." said Jenny handing the mouse to her. Yuki smiled and took the mouse.  
" So what's your name little one? " Asked Jenny. " My name is Yuki." she said as she finished the mouse. Just then Jerry and Teazer came in and saw there friend up. " Hi Yuki, our leader is ready to see you." said Teazer. Yuki looked scared and they knew that. " Don't be scared Yuki. Just tell the truth and it will be fine." Said Jerry

____________

When they went out of the trunk Yuki noticed a lot of cats and kitten looking at her. Then she saw a really big cat sitting on a tier. He looked at her and nodded for her to come over to him and she did.  
" ok little one, I am Old Deuteronomy the Jellicle leader. What is your name?" Yuki stured" My name is Yuki." Old D smiled then said " nice name little one. May we know a little about your life?"  
Yuki took a deep breath and said " I am two months old, I never new my parents, I live on the streets. Then one day Macavity came and took me. He did horrible things to me then those two took me out of there and brought me here. They said I'll be safer here." Old D nodded " I'm so sorry little for what happened to you. You may stay here with us. We wont let Macavity get you again. Who would like to take care of her?" Asked Old D.

Then a White cat that looked a lot like Yuki stood up and said "me and my mate Mistoffelees will." Old D nodded and Yuki went up to her. " Hi, My name is Victoria and this is my mate Mistoffelees ( He was Black with wight on his face,chest,paws and a white tip on his tail He also had Powers). He smiled at Yuki and she went with them to there den.  
The passed few days Yuki meat the other cats and kittens. She was really good friends with Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival and Demeter. She was still very close to Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer also. After bring Yuki to the Jellicle tribe they both never went back to Macavity, they quit!! Misto and Vick were great parents to Yuki. They both loved her and protected her. They both new that Mack might come back and try to take her back and they wont lite that happen

Until something happened the next day that Yuki would never forget…..

**Note: Revew and lite me know what you think please!!!!**


End file.
